Entrelazadas
by leowit
Summary: Después de un encuentro fortuito, dos chicas encuentran inevitablemente sus vidas entrelazadas. Traducción del Fanfic en ingles Entwined.
1. Encuentro Desafortunado

**Bueno primero que nada esta es una historia de amor entre dos chicas.**

**La historia se centra en el libro cuatro de HP.**

**Esta historia es una traducción de la historia del usuario ****Metal-Panda-Alex****. La historia original se llama Entwined y la pueden encontrar aquí: /s/6507212/1/Entwined**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Una brisa fría choco contra la piel de una Hermione Granger de primer año. Inhaló el aire frio y se froto la nariz enrojecida mientras echaba un vistazo al cielo nocturno. Las estrellas se veían particularmente grandes aquella noche y por un momento se olvido de la razón de estar ahí afuera. Y es que un grupo chicas de Slytherin la habían estado molestando y llamándola con apodos ofensivos, eso, junto con algunos insultos de parte de Ron, la habían hecho romper en llanto y salir corriendo del castillo. Sus amigos se imaginaron que estaría llorando en algún baño u otro lugar secreto. Pero en lugar de eso, se encontraba caminando por los jardines sin ninguna ruta o destino aparente.

Paso una mano por su esponjado cabello y sus dedos quedaron atrapados en varios nudos. Dejó salir otro sollozo y dejo caer su brazo pesadamente a su costado. En este punto lo único que quería era estar lejos del castillo y de sus llamados "amigos". Y mientras seguía mirando al cielo, tropezó con algo haciéndola caer, una rama de árbol yacía sobre el pasto. Hizo una pausa aminorando su caída para mirar a su alrededor. Estaba más lejos del castillo de lo que pensaba; el lago estaba a unos pasos y las luces de Hogwarts se veían distantes. Retomando compostura y poniéndose en pie, decidió que quizá era pertinente volver antes de perderse en los enormes jardines de la escuela. Y mientras se sacudía el polvo de la túnica, escuchó algo.

Alguien se estaba riendo.

Se quedo completamente quieta mientras miraba a su alrededor para encontrar la fuente del sonido. A su izquierda y sobre una pequeña colina había un enorme arbusto, suficientemente grande para esconder detrás a una persona. La curiosidad le gano, intentó acercarse arrastrándose procurando mantenerse cerca del suelo para no ser vista. Consideró por un momento en encender su varita (una habilidad que le dijeron solo seria enseñada hasta segundo grado) pero prefirió no hacerlo; eso solo alertaría de su presencia a quien sea que estuviera cerca si es que no la habían visto ya. Siguió arrastrándose hacia la pequeña colina acercándose cada vez más al arbusto. Escuchó otra risa; definitivamente había alguien detrás de aquel arbusto. Ajustándose la túnica más cerca para que no se enganchara o algo, Hermione se agachó junto a las ramas, esperando ver lo que fuera que estuviera del otro lado. Algunas luces del castillo se alcanzaban a notar desde su posición, alguien estaba ahí pero en completa oscuridad, con las luces provenientes de Hogwarts solo se alcanzaba a distinguir su silueta.

Como alguna especie de llamado, la luna llena apareció detrás de una nube. No brindaba mucha luz, pero la suficiente para darle a aquel extraño una figura más definida. Inclinando su cabeza para obtener un mejor ángulo, Hermione se dio cuenta de que aquella persona no estaba sola. Otra figura estaba parada junto a ella, invisible hasta ahora por la falta de movimiento. Las dos personas vestían túnicas, ¿Acaso eran estudiantes? Juzgando por su estatura debían de ser de los años superiores. Uno era ligeramente más alto que el otro y tenía su cabello sujeto en una cola de caballo. Hermione supuso que era una mujer, pero la otra persona tenía la túnica ondeando por lo que no podía decir mucho de ella o su constitución. Se quedo quieta intentando escuchar lo que decían.

"…dijo que estaba visitando la casa de sus padres" dijo la figura más pequeña. La voz era definitivamente de una mujer y juzgando por el tono, sin duda era muchos años mayor que Hermione.

"¿Ginny fue con él?" pregunto la otra. Aquella mujer no era inglesa sin duda. Hermione no estaba segura, pero su acento sonaba francés.

"No creo que él haya sido capaz de ir sin ella" dijo la primera mujer. "No me puedo imaginar como debió haber sido…"

"Entonces no lo hagas, ma chéri" la mujer francesa se acerco la otra chica y puso un brazo sobre sus hombros. "No dejes que eso arruine esta hermosa noche"

"Perdón" contesto la otra con una ligera sonrisa, "Parece que siempre arruino los momentos ¿No es así?"

"Es difícil arruinar un momento como este, después de todo…"

Se escuchó el crujir de una rama.

Hermione se maldijo internamente, se había estado acercando más para escuchar mejor y en el proceso había terminado rompiendo una rama. Las dos figuras se dieron vuelva, la más alta quitando su brazo de los hombros de la otra.

"Dijiste que nadie estaría aquí" dijo la francesa.

"Y no debería…" dijo la otra. "_Lumus_". La varita de aquella mujer ilumino el área y Hermione por fin pudo ver sus caras. La mujer más baja tenía el cabello tupido y esponjado, justo como el de ella, mientras la otra mujer era rubia. Con las sombras causadas por la luz de la varita de aquella mujer, Hermione no pudo notar el color de sus ojos, pero los de la rubia eran de un azul profundo.

"Quizá solo era un animal", sugirió la rubia, pero la otra negó con la cabeza acercándose unos pasos al arbusto.

"No, no lo creo" dijo despacio. La respiración de Hermione se agitó, si intentaba correr de todas formas seria vista. No sabía quiénes eran estas personas, pero estudiantes o no, no estarían muy contentas de ser vistas en los jardines de la escuela cerca de la media noche. Armándose de valor, se levanto lentamente y dio un paso hacia la luz de la varita. La chica castaña disminuyo la intensidad de la luz.

"Oh…" fue todo lo que dijo al ver a la joven bruja, "Oh, cariño…"

"Estas muy lejos del castillo" dijo la francesa acercándose a su acompañante.

"Ustedes también" le contesto Hermione sin poder contenerse. La bruja con la varita alzó una ceja y sonrió levemente.

"No deberías estar aquí Hermione Granger" dijo con una expresión divertida en el rostro.

"¿Hermione…?"

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" preguntó la joven bruja con una creciente confusión por estas dos mujeres.

"Hermione, quieres decir que ella es…" dijo la rubia sin completar su oración. La otra asintió.

"Así es Fleur" dijo "Esta soy yo"

Hermione dio un paso atrás. "¿Qué…qué quieres decir?" balbuceo lentamente. Sin decir una palabra, la bruja mayor con su mano libre sacó un pequeño objeto de oro que colgaba de su cuello. "¿Ese…ese es un gira-tiempo?" la dueña del objeto asintió. "Pero… los gira-tiempo son estrictamente controlados por el Ministerio de Magia" refutó Hermione, "Necesitas un permiso escrito para usar uno"

"El cual tenemos" explicó la mujer, "Al menos por esta noche".

"Suponiendo que les creo…" empezó a decir Hermione. "…¿Por qué volver aquí? ¿Por qué ahora?"

"No hay nada de especial en esta noche precisamente" contesto la castaña mayor, "Es el año en general…" miro sobre su hombro hacia el castillo. "Este año fue tan maravilloso…"

"Bueno, entonces tú no puedes ser yo" dijo una decidida Hermione, "Hasta ahora la gente sólo ha sido mala conmigo"

La mujer francesa soltó una risilla "Mon dieu, eras tan adorable, ma chéri" dijo lanzándole a la castaña mayor una sonrisa divertida.

"No siempre será malo" dijo la castaña aun mirando a Hermione.

"Está bien, entonces en algún punto usare un gira-tiempo para volver a mi maravilloso primer año" dijo Hermione, "Y ¿Cómo exactamente planean volver al sitio de donde vinieron? Supongo que no planean esperar ¿O si?"

"Con esto" dijo la francesa mostrando un instrumento idéntico al anterior pero en plata. "Funciona de la misma manera, pero en reversa. Hay incluso reglas más estrictas con estas versiones"

"¿De dónde vienen los dejan viajar atrás y adelante en el tiempo?"

"No, para nada" explico la castaña, "Simplemente nos dieron permiso para esta visita"

"De acuerdo…" Hermione miro a otro lado por un momento intentando acomodar sus pensamientos. "Así que… ¿De qué tan lejos en mi futuro son ustedes?"

"Aproximadamente nueve años" contesto la castaña.

"Entonces asumo que de la Ginny que hablan es la hermana de Ronald ¿No?" preguntó.

"Así es. Ella se convertirá en una de tus mejores amigas cuando venga a Hogwarts"

"¿Y ella?" pregunto mirando hacia la francesa. "No sabía que Hogwarts tenía estudiantes extranjeros"

"No soy de Hogwarts" dijo la rubia casi con orgullo.

"Conocerás a Fleur justo antes de entrar a tu tercer año" le explicó la castaña, "Y…" sonrió, "Te vas a enamorar"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"¿No crees que estas arruinando toda la diversión?" pregunto la bruja francesa, pero la otra mujer continuo sonriendo.

"No importa, Fleur" dijo. "Veras… no recuerdo ni un poco de este encuentro, lo que quiere decir que…"

"Que vas a borrar mi memoria" finalizó Hermione sin rodeos.

"Bueno si no lo hago, ¿Qué te detendría para que cuando conocieras a Fleur por primera vez le dijeras que están 'destinadas a estar juntas'?" dijo la castaña mayor riéndose de sí misma "Aunque sería algo divertido, esa no es la forma en la que se supone que suceda" su expresión se tornó ligeramente más seria, "Y si recuerdo correctamente, aun ahora ya has leído de lo que le pasa a la gente que conoce su futuro".

"En casos raros se vuelven locos, sabiendo que están destinados a vivir una serie de eventos que no pueden controlar", recitó la joven Hermione.

"Exacto. Entonces tú… bueno yo… me volvería loca, es mejor no correr ese riesgo", dijo la castaña. "Además, saber que te enamoraras de otra mujer no es la clase de información que le dirías a una niña de once años"

"Doce", corrigió la menor categóricamente, "Mi cumpleaños fue el mes pasado"

"Ah… entonces es Octubre", dijo la francesa, mirando de soslayo a su compañera. "Tenía razón"

"Te das cuenta de que vas a tener que dejarme inconsciente también" dijo la pequeña Hermione. "Incluso si borras mi memoria de haberte conocido, las veré otra vez y no puedes desaparecerte en los jardines de Hogwarts"

"No había pensado eso" dijo la castaña mayor. La pequeña levanto una ceja.

"Espero que esa no sea una señal de lo que me espera…" reflexiono la joven bruja. La francesa se rió.

"Ella me gusta" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Cállate, querida o te dejo aquí", dijo la castaña con una sonrisa juguetona. "En fin, creo que es tiempo de que nos vayamos"

"Oui", dijo la francesa. "Sólo dame un momento". La rubia se arrodillo frente a Hermione, con esos ojos azules brillando a la luz de la varita. "Sólo quiero que sepas, que justo ahora, al otro lado del mar, hay una pequeña bruja francesa que sueña con encontrar a su príncipe", sonrió "O a su princesa, cuando te vea por primera vez, ella sabrá que tú eres tú; su único y verdadero amor. Lo ocultará al principio igual que tú. Pero tú y ella crearan un amor tan poderoso que nada podrá romperlo".

"Fleur, ella no recordará nada eso…"

"Lo sé… sólo… sólo quería decir…"

"Entiendo"

La luz se apagó.

"_Obliviate_"

* * *

**Bueno dejen sus comentarios para ver que tal les parece y siga traduciendo, cualquier duda o sugerencia en la traducción no duden en externarla, las criticas son bien recibidas.**

**(/odestafaberry)**


	2. Primer Encuentro

Bueno primero que nada esta es una historia de amor entre dos chicas.

La historia se centra en el libro cuatro de HP.

Esta historia es una traducción de la historia del usuario Metal-Panda-Alex. La historia original se llama Entwined y la pueden encontrar aquí: /s/6507212/1/Entwined

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Me alegro mucho de leer sus comentarios, déjenme decirles que esta es una de mis historias favoritas de la pareja, me encanta traducirla por eso lo hago. Intentaré subir capitulo cada dos días de ser posible, traducir un capitulo resultó tomar más tiempo del que esperaba.**

* * *

Hermione abrió sus ojos perezosamente. Una suave brisa acaricio su mejilla, las cortinas ondeaban levemente. Volvió a escuchar esa voz. Desde su llegada a Francia; escuchando los acentos; había tenido una serie de sueños extraños. Cada vez era diferente, pero siempre terminaban en oscuridad y una voz le susurraba algo. Nunca se podía acordar de lo que le decía, pero recordaba la voz.

De todas formas, siendo la persona lógica que era, se decía que no era nada importante. Se levanto, peinando su enredado cabello hacia un lado con los dedos. Sus padres habían planeado visitar un museo de autos clásicos ese día; algo en lo que Hermione no tenía ningún interés, por lo que decidió sería una buena oportunidad para estudiar sus nuevos libros en paz. En lugar de esperar poco antes de regresar a Hogwarts para comprar sus útiles escolares, había convencido a sus padres de comprarlo todo antes de irse de vacaciones, así podría familiarizarse con los temas que vería en su tercer año. Así pues después de sacudirse el sueño un poco, dirigió su mirada a sus libros que estaban acomodados sobre un escritorio apuesto a la cama. Se pregunto qué pensarían los empleados del hotel si vieran algunos de los títulos de aquellos libros cuando fueran a limpiar la habitación, pero luego recordó que era muy posible que no pudieran entender los títulos en ingles e incluso si pudieran, sólo pensarían que eran libros para niños.

Se estiro un poco y salió de la cama poniéndose en pie. Al lado de sus libros había una nota, claramente escrita por su madre.

_Hermione_

_Fuimos al museo. Estaremos fuera hasta las 4:00 pm. No salgas del hotel. Llama al servicio a la habitación si tienes hambre._

_Con amor, mamá._

Hermione sonrió. Ya habían hablado de esto la noche anterior, pero siendo tan sobreprotectores quizá creyeron que lo olvidaría. De todas formas, ella aun no tenía ni catorce años aun; si hubiera sido otra persona quizá no la hubieran dejado sola; pero incluso para sus padres, la madurez de Hermione no pasaba desapercibida. Moviendo la nota a un lado, tomo el primer libro del montón, El Libro Estándar de Hechizos – Tercer grado. Ya había tenido oportunidad de ojear el tomo, pero solo había leído apropiadamente los primeros capítulos. Organizada como siempre, decidió empezar haciendo notas básicas, para ayudar a memorizar el contenido. Se levanto de su asiento para buscar su mochila que yacía en una silla al lado de la cama. Al pasar frente al espejo, recordó que sería más práctico vestirse antes de empezar a trabajar.

Diez minutos después, se había quitado su pijama y había hecho el esfuerzo de al menos tener su cabello bajo control. Satisfecha, se sentó en la silla cerca del escritorio y abrió el libro, puso una hoja de papel al lado. A pesar de que apenas era su segundo verano después de un año en Hogwarts, se encontraba acostumbrándose de nuevo al estilo de vida muggle, algo extraño considerando que estaba acostumbrada a ello antes. No importaba si era pergamino o papel, eso no la detendría de su sed de conocimiento. Paso su dedo rápidamente por la página deteniéndose en un hechizo vinculante. Sin quitar los ojos de la página busco instintivamente su pluma. Encontrándose sólo con aire, se recriminó mentalmente; estaba acostumbrándose a sus hábitos de Hogwarts muy rápidamente.

Poniéndose en pie otra vez, escaneo las diferentes superficies de la habitación en busca de un lapicero. Al no encontrar uno, se movió a la habitación principal donde estaba la cama usada por sus padres. De nuevo, no encontró nada. Un poco enojada por haberse detenido por una pequeña cosa como un lapicero antes incluso de haber iniciado, considero usar su varita para obtener algo con que escribir, pero recordó rápidamente que eso sería una mala idea.

"De verdad Granger, parece que no fueras una nacida muggle", murmuro para sí misma, se sentía casi avergonzada de su dificultad para reajustarse a la vida muggle otra vez. Se dejo caer sobre la cama de sus padres mirando al techo preguntándose qué hacer. Había una televisión en la habitación; pero seguro que todo el contenido estaría en francés. Incluso las revistas en el lobby eran inútiles. Se arrepintió de su decisión de quedarse en el hotel.

"Mi reino por un lapicero…" suspiró. Después de varios minutos, una idea la golpeó. El hotel estaba en medio de una pequeña villa rural; seguro que había varias tiendas que vendían algo tan simple como un lapicero. De hecho, ni siquiera perdería de vista el hotel, eso no podría ser tan malo ¿O si? Sus padres le había dicho que se quedara, pero ellos sabían tanto como ella lo madura que era para su edad; se comportaba con la seguridad de una chica en un séptimo año.

Miró su reloj, y aunque había dormido hasta tarde, aun tenía algunas horas antes de que sus padres volvieran. Decidida, tomo su bolso de su habitación, se puso los zapatos y sin olvidar la llave de la habitación, salió.

**-XXX-**

El calor del medio día golpeó a Hermione en el momento en el que salió a la calle. El repentino cambio de temperatura al momento de salir del frio lobby del edificio rustico la hizo detenerse por un momento, desabrochando el ultimo botón de su blusa. El hotel estaba situado en la cima de una colina y el pueblo se extendía colina abajo a lo largo de una calle adoquinada. Sonriendo caminó colina abajo.

Había considerado en preguntar al personal del hotel por lo que necesitaba, pero considerando que el hotel era un negocio pequeño familiar, no había nadie al frente de la recepción en ese momento. Hermione consideró en buscar a alguien, pero una parte de ella estaba desesperada de salir de ahí y se opuso a esperar.

Había un flujo constante de gente moviéndose por el pueblo. No parecía muy ajetreado, pero tampoco muy tranquilo. Se inclino más por decir que parecía bullicioso mientras continuaba caminando, las personas parecían concentradas en sus propias cosas. Cuidando no perder de vista el hotel para ignorar el hecho de que estaba desobedeciendo a sus padres, caminó por la banqueta izquierda de la calle. Pasó por una panadería y luego por una tiendo de ropa de segunda mano. Todo ahí tenía un aura de ser hecho artesanalmente. Decoraciones, muebles, ropa; no se sorprendería de saber que todo aquello era hecho en el pueblo por las mismas personas que lo vendían. Se mantuvo atenta para encontrar alguna tienda que vendiera artículos en general o algo parecido a una cadena de supermercados pequeños.

Lo que encontró fue de hecho mucho mejor. Algunos edificios más abajo, encontró lo que parecía una tienda de artículos para arte. Sonrió; seguro que tendrían lapiceros; quizá incluso tuvieran plumas hechas por muggles. Cruzo la puerta del local, y sus pulmones se inundaron de olor de pintura. No era de sorprenderse; en adición a los juegos de pinturas que vendían, había varios caballetes siendo usados con pinturas secándose sobre ellos.

"Bonjour", dijo un hombre mayor detrás del mostrador mirándola. Hermione respondió amablemente; estaba acostumbrada a la cortesía mostrada desde el principio de sus vacaciones.

Hermione decidió mirar a través de los estantes y anaqueles, aprovechando que estaba ahí. No tenía ninguna habilidad artística, pero había cosas interesantes en exhibición. Sonrió al ver algunos pequeños maniquíes sobre varillas de metal; esas cosas la asustaban mucho cuando era pequeña. Dio la vuelva a una esquina y por fin encontró lo que buscaba. Como era una tienda de arte era difícil encontrar un lapicero solo en lugar de un paquete de varios colores. Tomo uno del montón y continuo caminando. Justo cuando estaba mirando la variedad de pinceles escucho una voz que provenía del otro corredor.

"¡Gabrielle, remetre cela!" Hermione dio la vuelta para entrar al siguiente pasillo y tropezó con una pequeña niña rubia que no parecía mayor de cinco años, traía consigo un pincel particularmente grande. "¡Gabrielle!", Hermione alzo la vista para mirar a la persona que hablaba caminando hacia ella. Era otra chica rubia, parecía unos años mayor que Hermione, con unos resplandecientes ojos azules y una cara elegante, se detuvo detrás de la rubia con el pincel. "Gabrielle, diré desolé", en lugar de pedir disculpas como le dijeron, la pequeña miro a Hermione con su pequeños ojos azules como si temieras ser atacada. La chica mayor negó con la cabeza. "Vous devez pardonner ma apetite soeur", dijo. Hermione se quedo callada por un momento nerviosamente.

"Umm…", empezó a decir, intentando recordar un poco de su limitado francés. "Il n'a pas…"

"¡Oh!" la interrumpió la rubia sonriendo. "Eres inglesa", Hermione asintió. ¿De verdad su acento era tan malo? "Disculpa por mi hermana", continuo la rubia, "Siempre es muy distraída…"

"No hay ningún problema", contesto Hermione, "Estoy segura de que no era su intención"

"Non, no lo era" soltó la chica mirando a su hermana. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír; era obvio que escenas como esta pasaban muy a menudo juzgando por el semblante exasperado de la rubia mayor. La chica volvió a mirar a Hermione y pregunto "¿Estas de vacaciones aquí?"

"Así es", contesto Hermione, "Por dos semanas"

"¿Y te ha gustado tu estadía hasta ahora?", se sintió casi interrogada.

"Es… lindo" contesto, se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber contestado algo tan simple, "En realidad es un hermoso país, particularmente esta área"

"Oui", acepto la rubia asintiendo, "Yo también estoy de vacaciones; mis padres poseen un… ¿Cómo se dice?... ¿una casa de verano?", Hermione asintió. "Venimos aquí cada año para estar cerca del mar"

"Eso suena fantástico", dijo Hermione. "Nosotros nos estamos hospedando en ese hotel antiguo de la colina".

"Oh, conozco ese lugar" dijo la rubia. "¿Con la recepcionista graciosa?"

Hermione asintió mientras se reía. "Ese precisamente", dijo, "Se lo dije a mis padres, pero ellos no creen que la mujer sea rara"

"¡Elle est ridicule!" dijo la chica con una sonrisa, "La vemos hablando con los animales a lo largo del pueblo, e incluso hace pausas para esperar que ellos le respondan, ¿Te lo imaginas? ¿Animales hablando?"

"Suena bastante loco" respondió Hermione mientras su sonrisa flaqueaba levemente. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento pero inconscientemente había estado esperando que aquella chica fuera bruja también; le estaba empezando a caer bien.

"En fin, deberíamos dejarte volver a tus compras" dijo "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"Oh…" la cara de Hermione se tornó roja sintiéndose un poco avergonzada; quizá esta chica era una gran artista y podía decir el nombre de cada utensilio que las rodeaba. "Sólo esto…" levanto el lapicero sonriendo penosamente. "¿Y tú?"

"Nada emocionante" contesto la rubia. Levantó un paquete de pinturas de óleo. "Mi mamam insiste en que me enfoque en algo artístico este verano" suspiró, "Tengo tanto que estudiar, pero mis padres no me dejan encerrarme todo el día en casa para hacerlo"

"Entiendo cómo te sientes", asintió Hermione, "Mis padres me dejaron quedarme en el hotel para poder estudiar hoy"

"¿A sí?" parecía de verdad sorprendida. "¡Pero eres tan joven!, seguro que estas más interesada en divertirte"

"Ha…" Hermione miró a otro lado un poco cohibida, "De hecho soy un poco… mis amigos me llaman 'sabelotodo'…"

"Je suis désolé… ¿Sabelotodo?", repitió alzando una ceja.

"Disculpa" dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, "Quiero decir que paso mucho tiempo leyendo; paso más tiempo adentro que afuera"

"No podemos permitir eso, no es aceptable" dijo la chica francesa firmemente. "¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"Trece" respondió Hermione, "Catorce en Septiembre"

"Mon dieu, hubiera dicho que tenias al menos quince", dijo la chica, "Pareces bastante madura"

"¿Enserio?" a Hermione no le importaba nada de cómo se viera ante los demás, pero recibir cumplidos no era para nada desagradable.

"Bueno a pesar de ello, voy a asegurarme de que te diviertas mucho el resto de tus vacaciones" dijo la rubia desafiantemente. Hermione levantó una ceja.

"Creí que habías dicho que tenias mucho que estudiar ¿No?" preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa invadiendo su rostro.

"Olvídate de eso" respondió la otra chica, haciendo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia. "No puedo dejar que una chica tan encantadora pase horas encerrada estudiando cuando hay tantas cosas divertidas que hacer aquí"

Hermione lo consideró por un momento antes de encogerse de hombros y asentir. "De acuerdo" dijo. Una parte de ella le decía que debía de comportarse con más cautela al lado de esta desconocida, pero se sintió casi como si esta rubia ya fuera su amiga. Bruja o no, no le haría ningún daño pasar algún rato con alguien más aparte de sus padres.

"¡Excelente!" exclamó la chica al tiempo que le tendía la mano libre "Fleur Delacour"

"Hermione Granger". Estrechó la mano de la otra chica notando la suavidad de la palma de la rubia en contraste con la suya que generalmente estaba manchada de tinta.

Mientras hablaban, la pequeña Delacour se fue poniendo más y más enojada porque no podía entender nada de la conversación. Hizo un gesto y apretó con más fuerza el pincel contra su pecho mientras miraba las manos de las chicas entrelazadas.

* * *

**Bueno espero que estén disfrutando tanto de la historia como yo. Ya saben, cualquier duda o aclaración yo se las respondo por aquí o por Tumblr. ¡Saludos!**

**(/odestafaberry)**


	3. Dulce Dolor

**Hola. ¿Cómo están? Felices fiestas.**

Bueno primero que nada esta es una historia de amor entre dos chicas.

La historia se centra en el libro cuatro de HP.

Esta historia es una traducción de la historia del usuario Metal-Panda-Alex. La historia original se llama Entwined y la pueden encontrar aquí: /s/6507212/1/Entwined

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Una semana después, Hermione había decidido sin lugar a dudas que haber aceptado el ofrecimiento de Fleur de pasar juntas las vacaciones había sido la mejor decisión de todas. Nunca había conocido a nadie que la hiciera sentirse tan cómoda; junto a la rubia no tenía nada que aparentar o expectativas que llenar. Incluso con Harry y Ron, inconscientemente intentaba comportarse de la forma en la que esperaban que se comportara. Quizá fuera algo de Fleur, o era simplemente porque no se habían conocido antes, la castaña nunca se había sentido tan bien junto a alguien. Y Fleur por su parte parecía sentir lo mismo.

En su primer día completo juntas, Fleur le habló de su familia. Los Delacour eran una familia bien posicionada con buena reputación, y como la rubia se encargo de informar con cierto resentimiento, tenían grandes expectativas. Rápidamente le explicó que sus padres eran amorosos y todo, pero también se preocupaban bastante por el prestigio de la familia. Fleur asistía a una escuela-internado de alta categoría, en la cual se quedaba todo el año escolar. Tal vez fuera por esto que las dos se llevaban muy bien, sus situaciones eran muy similares. Las dos eran excelentes estudiantes, ambas pasaban todo el año escolar lejos de sus padres, quienes tenían grandes expectativas de sus respectivas hijas. Hermione solo mencionó brevemente que ella también asistía a un internado y le contó a la otra todo lo que pudo sobre su escuela, excluyendo claro el factor magia. La francesa la escuchaba atentamente, fascinada con las aventuras de la castaña; aunque cuando Hermione mencionó cuan frio era, a la otra chica no pareció gustarle mucho. Pasaron casi todos los días de esa semana juntas.

Todo fue muy rápido para el gusto de Hermione. Temía que la razón de querer pasar tanto tiempo con la chica francesa fuera sólo por soledad, pero la rubia definitivamente no era un sustituto para Harry y Ron, con los que sólo compartía algunas cosas. Hermione encontró en aquella chica una gran compañía; ella era divertida, inteligente y por encima de todo, le gustaba escuchar. Hermione intentaba contenerse de sus largas explicaciones de las cosas, pero a Fleur no parecía importarle, al contrario, la animaba a hacerlo. Obviamente no podía hablar de nada mágico, aun así y extrañamente se sentía muy bien estar al lado de aquella chica.

Pasaron el tiempo haciendo varias actividades, por ejemplo el primer día que se conocieron, Fleur llevó a Hermione a recorrer el pueblo mostrándole varias cosas interesantes como en una especie de tour. Claro que Hermione ya había visto varios de esos lugares, pero verlos con una persona que sabía de ellos y los conocía, era algo mucho más interesante. Después de eso, la castaña volvió a su hotel, con la promesa de Fleur de pasar todo el siguiente día juntas aun resonándole en la cabeza. Volvió tan solo diez minutos antes que sus padres, consideró contarles acerca de Fleur, pero prefirió guardárselo, diciéndose que un secreto no le haría mal a nadie, ya que era lo suficientemente madura para no involucrarse en nada peligroso. Al siguiente día, Fleur la esperó fuera del hotel, esta vez sin su pequeña hermana. Llevó a Hermione a la playa y pasaron la mayor parte del día caminando por la costa; fue ahí donde Hermione le contó sus aventuras al lado de sus amigos de la escuela y Fleur hizo lo mismo.

Desde entonces, la mayor parte de sus días los pasaron visitando lugares cerca del pueblo. Fleur no parecía pedir nada a cambio de su tiempo ni tampoco parecía importarle mucho que hablaran de cualquier cosa, solo sonreía. Hermione estaba acostumbrada a que la gente sonriera y asintiera durante sus largas pláticas, pero Fleur de verdad escuchaba y parecía interesada en lo que decía. Al final de la semana, Hermione sentía que conocía a Fleur tanto o más tiempo que a sus amigos de Hogwarts. Era un sentimiento extraño; sentirse tan cómodo al lado de alguien tan rápido y especialmente por la naturaleza reservada de Hermione.

Hermione suspiró al tiempo que se quitaba del rostro varios mechones de cabello. Estaba sentada sobre un muro de rocas mirando a la playa. El sol estaba descendiendo en el cielo, su luz dorada se reflejaba en el agua. La playa se veía casi desierta, los turistas comenzaban a volver a casa. Hermione miro hacia un lado para encontrarse con una sonriente Fleur que caminaba hacia ella con un cono de helado en cada mano, Hermione tomó el suyo con entusiasmo.

"Merci", agradeció, ganándose una sonrisa de la otra chica. Cada vez que hablaba francés, no importaba que simple fuera, los ojos de Fleur se llenaban de alegría.

Hermione estaba segura de que había alguna especie de metáfora con la elección de sabores de helado de cada quien; vainilla para Hermione, y caramelo con chispas de chocolate para Fleur. Volvió a mirar hacia el atardecer mientras comenzaba a comerse el suyo. Sus padres le habían dado un permiso especial aquel día para quedarse hasta tarde, ya que a la mañana siguiente se tenían que marchar. Nunca creyó que se sentiría tan triste de volver a casa; se había imaginado que estaría desesperada de volver a Inglaterra, y a Hogwarts. Pero ahora no sentía más que tristeza por el hecho de estar abandonando a esta increíble nueva amiga y que quizá nunca la volvería a ver.

"C'est beau", dijo Fleur al tiempo que se sentaba junto a Hermione a observar el atardecer.

"Lo es", estuvo de acuerdo Hermione, "Ustedes tienen un hermoso país"

"Oui, lo sé", contesto la rubia con una sonrisa, Hermione sonrió y le dio un pequeño empujón divertido con el hombro, "Me gustaría visitar el tuyo algún día"

"Oh, dudo que quieras hacerlo", respondió Hermione, "Cuando esta soleado, hace demasiado calor para hacer nada, y cuando no, esta gris y lluvioso"

"Tal vez viaje para ver a la gente", replicó Fleur mirando a la castaña, "Escuché que los británicos pueden ser un poco egocéntricos"

"La mayoría de nosotros actuamos un poco nostálgicos todo el tiempo", dijo la más joven con una sonrisa, "Todos parecen decaídos"

"Entonces…" Fleur inclino su cabeza aun sonriendo y dijo, "Viajaré solo para visitarte a ti"

Hermione levanto la vista para mirarla, "¿Enserio?"

"Hermione, este verano ha sido el mejor que cualquier otro que pueda recordar", dijo Fleur. "Nunca había tenido a un amigo tan bueno"

"¿Lo dices enserio?" Hermione ignoro el helado derretido que corría por sus dedos.

"En la escuela, todo es acerca de popularidad", le explicó la rubia. "Tal vez si me hubieras conocido en la escuela, me odiarías"

"Nunca te odiaría Fleur", afirmó Hermione con una sonrisa de medio lado.

"Recuerdas que te dije que soy la chica más popular ¿No?", continuo la rubia. "No es tan divertido como suena; todos me veneran y me siguen a todos lados. Si hago algo, de inmediato intentan imitarme", suspiro cansada, "Intento alejarlos de mí, pero nunca funciona"

"Supongo que sé cómo te sientes" dijo Hermione, "Estar solo de esa manera"

"¿Por qué?"

"No sé como sea en tu escuela, pero en la mía, se burlan de aquellos que 'estudian de más'" explicó la castaña. "Tal vez encuentran a la inteligencia un poco intimidante…"

"Yo no estaría de acuerdo con eso", la interrumpió Fleur rápidamente, "Considero que la inteligencia es una cualidad bastante atractiva"

"¿Enserio?", Hermione no notó inmediatamente el tinte rojizo que sus mejillas estaban adquiriendo.

"Oui" contesto la francesa sin dejar de mirar su cono de helado, "Es bueno ser atractivo físicamente y demás, pero si no hay nada dentro de esa linda cabeza ¿Cuál es el punto?"

"Si tan sólo todos pensaran de esa forma", dijo Hermione sonriendo de nuevo.

"Desafortunadamente, varios de mis compañeros me consideran una… 'cabeza hueca'", dijo Fleur, "Tengo muy pocos amigos que saben realmente cuanto estudio. La mayoría cree que obtengo mis buenas calificaciones coqueteando o algo así"

"Eso es horrible", dijo Hermione frunciendo el seño.

"No te preocupes, mon ami" sonrió Fleur, "Ya me acostumbre. Además ¿Por qué preocuparme por ellos cuando te tengo a ti?"

"Fleur…", Hermione se sintió un poco triste por las palabras de la otra chica. "Oh Fleur, sabes que mañana me voy"

"Oui", respondió la chica simplemente. Fleur siguió comiendo su helado con una sonrisa en los labios. "Pero aun no te has ido". Hermione se sintió nostálgica, nunca nadie había sido tan considerado con ella y eso le provocaba sentirse de una forma extraña, era un sentimiento raro que nunca había sentido. "Eres una chica increíble Hermione", continuó diciendo Fleur. "Cualquiera que diga lo contrario es un idiota", miro a Hermione que parecía a punto de romper a llorar. "¡Oh!, tengo algo para ti"

Escondiéndolo lo mejor que pudo, Hermione estaba al borde de las lagrimas. ¿Fleur había dicho todas esas cosas lindas de ella y ahora iba a darle algo? Miro a la chica francesa con asombro haciendo todo lo posible por mantener una sonrisa en la cara. Miró como Fleur rebuscaba algo en su mochila y luego sostenía una mano frente a Hermione, al abrir el puño, Hermione pudo notar que en la palma de la chica yacía un reloj de bolsillo plateado, con una cadena enredada a los dedos de Fleur. Lentamente y animada por una sonrisa de la rubia, Hermione tomo el pequeño objeto para examinarlo. El exterior estaba grabado con lo que parecía un barco antiguo con olas rodeándolo.

"Fleur… no sé qué decir"

"Era de mi abuelo", le explicó sonriendo ante la reacción de Hermione. Puso su cono de helado a un lado decidiendo no seguir comiendo. "Me lo dio poco antes de morir"

"No lo puedo aceptar", dijo Hermione rápidamente, "No puedo…"

"Si puedes y lo harás, mon ami", dijo Fleur firmemente usando su mano para cerrar la mano de Hermione alrededor del reloj. "El me lo dio porque quiso hacerlo, y yo quiero dártelo a ti"

"Pero… ¿Por qué?"

"Porque creo que… espero que, dándote algo tan importante, tú y yo nunca nos separemos realmente"

"Fleur…" los ojos de Hermione estaban humedecidos. "No tengo nada para darte"

"No tienes que", dijo Fleur con una sonrisa, "Saber que tienes esto es suficiente"

"¿Acaso puedes ser más amable que esto?" pregunto Hermione dejando escapar una lagrima finalmente. "¿Por qué tienes que ser tan…?"

"No tengo que ser, pero quiero serlo", respondió Fleur. "Tú eres el único verdadero amigo que jamás he tenido, y si nunca nos volvemos a ver, al menos sabré que tienes algo con que recordarme"

"Fleur, yo…" Hermione dejo su cono de helado junto al de Fleur y dijo, "Tampoco quiero que me olvides…"

Y entonces la beso.

* * *

***Mon ami:** mi amigo.

***C'est beau:** es hermoso.

**Allen-walker:** No pensé en traducir las frases en francés porque son muy pocas, y creí que se mantendría la esencia de Fleur. Pero a partir de ahora colocaré al final las frases más complicadas. :D

**Bueno dejen sus comentarios para ver que tal les parece y siga traduciendo, cualquier duda o sugerencia en la traducción no duden en externarla, las criticas son bien recibidas.**

**(/odestafaberry)**


	4. Inolvidable

**Gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad me animan a seguir. Este capítulo es un capitulo de transición por lo que es un poco corto. Por lo que subiré el próximo capítulo a más tardar pasado mañana. **

Bueno primero que nada esta es una historia de amor entre dos chicas.

La historia se centra en el libro cuatro de HP.

Esta historia es una traducción de la historia del usuario Metal-Panda-Alex. La historia original se llama Entwined y la pueden encontrar aquí: /s/6507212/1/Entwined

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Ginny se inclinó sobre su asiento con la boca ligeramente abierta; expectante. Hermione se quedo mirando a la pelirroja por un momento sin saber exactamente como continuar. Tenían sus miradas clavadas en la otra casi sin pestañear. Permanecieron así por varios minutos hasta que Ginny por fin habló en un pequeño susurro.

"¿Y luego?"

Hermione se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de su asiento.

"Me eche a correr", dijo un poco avergonzada, "¿Qué más podía hacer?"

Las dos chicas se hallaban sentadas al lado de la chimenea en la sala común de Gryffindor, cada una acurrucada en un esponjado sillón. Además de ellas, la sala se hallaba desierta, todos se habían ido a la cama ya. Y seguramente que nadie llegaría a esa hora, no con los dementores merodeando por la escuela. Hermione parecía extrañamente distante desde su regreso a Hogwarts; Harry y Ron no parecieron notarlo para nada, y no los podía culpar; con un asesino serial amenazando la vida de Harry, tenían claramente otras cosas en que pensar. De todas formas, Ginny si lo había notado, y después de varios intentos por hacer que Hermione le explicara cual era el problema, por fin Hermione accedió a hablarle de lo que había pasado en sus vacaciones de verano.

"¿Te echaste a correr?", repitió la pelirroja. "Hermione Jean Granger ese es el cliché más grande que he escuchado"

"Bueno ¿Qué más podía hacer?", replicó la castaña, "¡La besé! ¿Qué podía hacer o decirle después de eso?"

"Bueno y ¿Cómo reaccionó ella?" preguntó Ginny reclinándose sobre un costado del sillón.

"Oh no lo sé", respondió la chica del esponjado cabello mirando hacia el fuego, "Creo que no me atreví a abrir los ojos hasta que empecé a correr"

"Entonces… ¿Cómo sabes que no le gusto?", dijo la bruja más joven presionando la respuesta, "Tal vez te hubiera correspondido el beso"

"Vamos Ginny", dijo Hermione, "Probablemente ella reaccionó de la misma manera que cualquier chica de 16 años lo hubiera hecho si una chica de 13 la hubiera besado; le dio asco"

"¿Cómo sabes que ella no sentía lo mismo por ti?"

"¿Ahora quien está diciendo clichés?", contraataco la morena, "No puedes cambiar las preferencias de alguien tan sólo con besarlos"

"Entonces… esto significa que tú eres…" Hermione la cortó antes de que pudiera terminar.

"No lo sé", dijo despacio. "Ella es la única persona que me ha hecho sentir así… supongo que no sé lo que soy…" lanzó un suspiro y se puso en pie lentamente. Ginny la miró mientras se dirigía hacia las altas y delgadas ventanas de la sala para ver hacia el jardín que ya se encontraba cubierto de nieve para esas fechas. "Éramos tan parecidas", murmuró la castaña, "Ella… me entendía"

"Creí que habías dicho que ella era la chica más popular de su escuela", recordó Ginny. "Digo, sin ofender"

Hermione sonrió ante el no malintencionado insulto de su amiga. "Es cierto", replicó. "Pero la manera en que nos sentimos es la misma". Dio la vuelta pero mirando más al suelo que a la pelirroja realmente, "¿Cuántas personas me conocen aquí?"

"Uhh… supongo que… ¿Todos?" contestó Ginny con el seño fruncido, "¿Cuál es tu punto?"

"¿Cuántas de esas personas _realmente_ me conocen?", continuo la castaña, "Todos piensan que sólo soy un cerebrito o la mascota de los profesores…"

"No entiendo a donde quieres llegar con esto", dijo la bruja más pequeña. "Lo dices como si no tuvieras amigos"

"¿Qué?" Hermione alzo la vista. "Oh, no, no quise decir eso", forzó una sonrisa. "Lo que quiero decir es que las dos entendíamos lo que era ser juzgadas por nuestras cualidades aparentes y no por lo que realmente somos; Fleur por como se ve y yo por mi cerebro."

"Entonces lo que quieres decir es que… mientras los demás se fijan en como se ve Fleur, deberían de estar admirando su inteligencia ¿No?"

"Exacto"

"Y…" Ginny sonrió divertida. "Mientras se están fijando en tu inteligencia, ¿Deberían de estar admirando lo guapa que eres?"

"Exac… ¡No! ¡Ginny!"

Pero la nostalgia de Hermione se había disipado ya, volvió a sonreír divertida. Las dos chicas se rieron y por el resto de la velada continuaron hablando, pero de temas más felices. Ginny por supuesto prometió no contarle absolutamente a nadie acerca de lo que Hermione le había confesado. La castaña no estaba muy segura de que fuera una buena idea contarle a alguien más; porque si el rumor se disipaba simplemente podría pretender que nunca paso. Pero aun así, contarle por lo menos a alguien la hacía sentirse mejor, pero sólo temporalmente.

Mientras el año paso, Hermione se concentro en otras cosas, y más con el asesino Sirius Black detrás de la cabeza de Harry. Para Enero, no pensó en Fleur más que un par de ocasiones, y sólo fugazmente. Cualquier cosa que haya sentido por la chica francesa, estaba segura de que sólo había sido una fase. Una simple atracción momentánea por alguien que nunca volvería a ver.

Ese pretexto era el que la dejaba dormir por las noches, como se encargaba de recalcar Ginny.

* * *

**Cualquier sugerencia en la traducción no duden en externarla, las criticas son bien recibidas. Ya saben, cualquier duda o aclaración yo se las respondo por aquí o por Tumblr. ¡Saludos!**

**(/odestafaberry)**


	5. Remembranza

**Bueno lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, gracias por sus comentarios, son muy bien apreciados. **

Bueno primero que nada esta es una historia de amor entre dos chicas.

La historia se centra en el libro cuatro de HP.

Esta historia es una traducción de la historia del usuario Metal-Panda-Alex. La historia original se llama Entwined y la pueden encontrar aquí: /s/6507212/1/Entwined

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Una Hermione Granger de quince años se despertó con sobresalto. Su respiración era rápida y entrecortada como si hubiera estado corriendo. Y lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera recordaba lo que estaba soñando; todo lo que sabía era que había sido algo muy intenso, tenía una delgada línea de sudor recorriendo su frente. Lentamente se fue levantando hasta quedar sentada sobre la cama, con el shock aun plasmado en su rostro. Tragó pesadamente, intento calmar su respiración, aun sin poder entender el motivo de su agitación. Intentó alcanzar las cortinas de su cama adoselada para abrirlas, y se encontró con que incluso sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente. Se quedo un momento mirando su estremecimiento, totalmente perpleja.

Algo muy raro estaba pasando sin lugar a dudas.

**-XXX-**

Sin importar lo cómoda y calientita que había despertado entre sus sabanas esa mañana, para la tarde Hermione se estaba congelando. Para esa hora ya estaba un poco harta; las clases de ese día habían sido una pérdida de tiempo, porque prácticamente todos los alumnos estaban sumidos en la emoción y platicas imparables sobre las escuelas extranjeras que llegaban ese día a Hogwarts. Ron por su parte con su personalidad de siempre, había estado hablando sobre posibilidades de cómo llegarían los visitantes, cada teoría que era descartada por una Hermione cada vez más exasperada. Y para el colmo estaba haciendo un frío tremendo. Hermione se apretó dentro de su túnica con más fuerza, lo único que quería era acurrucarse junto al fuego y terminar su ensayo de encantamientos. Decidió ignorar a Ron y su emoción, y se distrajo mirando a la profesora McGonagall que se hallaba junto a los de primer año, los que no parecían entender lo que era una línea recta. Hermione no entendía porque esto se tenía que hacer afuera, entendía que estas antiguas y orgullosas escuelas quisieran hacer una gran entrada, pero ¿De verdad les molestaría tanto hacerlo dentro del gran comedor?

"¿Qué hora es?", preguntó Harry que tenia los dientes castañeando. Hermione apartó su mirada de McGonagall, y saco su reloj de bolsillo.

"Casi las seis", contestó al tiempo que volvía a guardar su reloj. "Desearía que se dieran prisa", murmuró.

"¿Recuerdas lo que dijo el Sr. Weasley?", dijo Harry intentando sonreír. "No se pueden resistir a presumir"

"Podrían presumir todo lo que quisieran, pero dentro del castillo" replicó Hermione ajustándose la túnica y la capa.

"¡Aja!" La voz de Dumbledore resonó por encima de los estudiantes. "A menos que me equivoque, la delegación de Beauxbatons se aproxima". Una ráfaga de agitación entre los alumnos fue lo que siguió a esta afirmación, todas las cabezas volteando en varias direcciones para ver lo que Dumbledore veía. Hermione ni se molestó en mirar, prefirió quedarse en su lugar lo más quieta posible para poder mantener el calor.

"¡Ahí!" gritó un estudiante detrás de ellos. Todos los ojos se tornaron hacia el bosque prohibido, y Hermione por fin se atrevió a mirar. Algo muy grande se dirigía al castillo a gran velocidad y lo suficientemente bajo para rosar las copas de los arboles. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco ante la excitación de los de primer año que pensaban que era un dragón, ¿_Enserio_? Mientras el objeto se acercaba, las antorchas de los jardines y las luces del castillo lo iluminaron. Algunos estudiantes aun no podían ver lo que era debido a su emoción, pero para los demás era obvio. Era un carruaje azul enorme, jalado por una docena de caballos alados gigantes. El carruaje se precipitó hacia la anonada multitud, las platicas extáticas se convirtieron en murmullos nerviosos, algunos dieron pasos atrás.

Los caballos tocaron el suelo primero con sus enormes pesuñas rasgando el suelo, lanzando lodo a un lado. Luego el carruaje descendió, botando una vez en el aire para caer al suelo definitivamente donde sus ruedas doradas dejaron un rastro profundo en el pasto antes de detenerse por completo. Hubo un enorme silencio que ningún estudiante se atrevía a romper más que con leves susurros. Dumbledore, sonriendo como siempre se acercó al carruaje. Mientras lo hacía, la puerta del carruaje se abrió precipitadamente y de él salió una chica con túnica azul, dio un salto hasta el suelo y después de luchar un momento con algo, una escalerilla descendió del mismo. Segundos después una mujer enorme salió del carruaje hacia el gélido ambiente. Hubo una pérdida de aire colectiva al ver a la mujer. La mujer que parecía del tamaño de Hagrid, se ajustó su chal de seda negro antes de saludar a Dumbledore.

Dumbledore besó su mano, y ella lo saludó con un acento gutural francés. El saludo de Dumbledore por su parte identificó a la mujer como Madame Máxime. Mientras ellos hablaban, la atención de Hermione fue desviada al grupo de chicas con túnicas azules, que se habían reunido detrás de su directora. Parecían estar congelándose; estaban arremolinadas muy juntas. Hermione hubiera sentido pena por ellas, de no ser porque parecía que les gustaba demostrar mucho su incomodidad. Puso los ojos en blanco, y redirigió su atención a los directores.

**-XXX-**

Después de veinte minutos aproximadamente, ya todos se hallaban de vuelta en gran comedor, el calientito y cómodo gran comedor. Los estudiantes de Durmstrang parecían estar llevándose bastante bien con los Slytherin, mientras que las chicas de Beauxbatons merodeaban a lo largo del gran comedor examinando todo el lugar. Hermione frunció el seño de una manera divertida al tiempo que sus platos se llenaban de comida. Algunos platillos parecían claramente extranjeros. Ron los miró con receló y se inclinó hacia atrás casi como si la comida le hubiera escupido. "¿Qué es eso?", preguntó señalando con cautela al plato que estaba justo frente a él.

"Bouillabaisse," contestó Hermione con total naturalidad. "Lo probé durante mis vacaciones… en… el verano de…"

"_Hermione, tienes un poco de Bouillabaisse en tu cara," dijo Fleur con una risita._

"_Oh… ¿Lo tengo?"_

"_Aquí, déjame ayudarte", la chica francesa limpio delicadamente la cara de Hermione. Le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa a la castaña y se lamió el dedo. "Mmm, delicioso" Hermione rodó los ojos; era algo típico de Fleur._

"…Es delicioso."

"Seguro que si", dijo Ron sarcásticamente sin creerle, apartando el plato de él. Hermione se quedó con la mirada perdida por un momento mientras se hundía en sus recuerdos, pero sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro. "¿Hm?", se dio la vuelta para verlo. "¡Oh! Ginny eres tú, no te había visto". La pequeña pelirroja se sentó junto a ella, había tenido que recorrer toda la mesa para llegar hasta su amiga.

"¿Estás bien?", le preguntó. "Te ves un poco pálida"

"Estoy bien", contesto Hermione haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia. "Solo estaba pensando." Ginny asintió antes de empezar a comer.

"¿Qué piensas de ellos?", preguntó señalando con el hombro a los visitantes.

"No lo sé," dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros. "Las de Beauxbatons parecen estar haciendo demasiado drama; no hace tanto frío". A su lado pudo notar a Harry y Ron hablando con Hagrid; el hombre se dirigía a tomar su asiento junto a los demás profesores. Hermione rodó los ojos ante la insistente mención de los Escregutos de Cola Explosiva. "Y los de Durmstrang parecen apesadumbrados, no creo que haya visto a ninguno…"

"Disculpen." El mundo de Hermione se congelo en un instante. "¿Están utilizando el Bouillabaisse?"

Ginny alzó la vista hacia la chica que se encontraba de pie justo detrás de Hermione, también Harry y Ron la miraron, el pelirrojo parecía estar imitando a un betabel; intentó hablar, pero sólo alcanzó a gesticular un sonido extraño.

"No, tómalo", contestó Harry por fin pasándole el plato.

"¿Terminaron con él?" preguntó la chica. Hermione estaba paralizada.

"Si" tosió Ron. "Si, estaba delicioso". El ojo de Hermione parpadeo involuntariamente.

Harry le dio el plato a la chica, y ella regresó a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Ginny la siguió con la mirada mientras se marchaba, luego regresó su atención a Hermione. La castaña parecía aun más pálida, tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y parecía haber perdido la habilidad para hablar. "¿Hermione?" Ginny se inclinó sobre la mesa preocupándose cada vez más. "Parece que viste a un fantasma", la pelirroja miró sobre su hombro para alcanzar el ultimo atisbo de la rubia. "Hermione, ¿Qué su…?", se sentó correctamente en su lugar otra vez dándose cuenta por fin de lo que sucedía. "Oh…", Hermione parpadeo al fin; miró a Ginny aun con una expresión rígida. "Hermione, ¿Ella…? ¿Es ella?"

Hermione no dijo nada, pero lo sabía. Ni siquiera había visto a la chica, pero su voz era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Lentamente su percepción del mundo exterior comenzó a volver. Estaba consciente de la discusión de Harry y Ron acerca de lo atractiva que era la chica que acaban de ver, pero sus pensamientos aun estaban en otro lado; irónicamente en la misma persona.

"No las hacen así en Hogwarts", dijo Ron mientras estiraba su cuello para seguir mirándola.

"Bueno no creo que ninguna chica sea de Hogwarts o no, aprecie que la mires como si fuera un pedazo de carne", dijo Ginny mientras seguía mirando a Hermione por el rabillo del ojo. Ron ni siquiera pareció escucharla; estaba demasiado ocupando mirando hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Hermione se puso abruptamente de pie. Se quedó ahí por un momento sin hacer nada, parecía completamente perdida. Harry y Ginny la miraron expectantes. Ella bajo la vista hacia ellos y abrió la boca como intentando hablar. Pero luego de un momento de silencio, simplemente negó con la cabeza y se fue, dirigiéndose directamente a la puerta.

Demasiado enfocados en los invitados, que incluían a Ludo Bagman y Barty Crouch, nadie pareció notar la salida de Hermione. Excepto por un par de ojos azul profundo que la siguieron hasta donde les fue posible.

**-XXX-**

Hermione miró hacia las llamas en la chimenea, su rostro aun estaba pálido y sin ninguna emoción aparente. Tenía la mirada perdida dentro de las llamas que poco a poco comenzaba a apagarse. Estuvo sentada ahí por un par de horas; el último de los alumnos que regresaban del banquete había subido ya a los dormitorios, dejando a Hermione sola en la sala común. Harry y Ron habían intentado averiguar porque se había puesto mal, pero ella se los quitó de encima con la excusa de que simplemente no tenía hambre y que se sentía un poco enferma. Ron lo aceptó sin chistar, pero Harry no le creyó del todo; de cualquier manera, Harry sabía que si Hermione mentía era por una buena razón.

Aun no lo podía creer; Fleur Delacour, la chica que le había robado el corazón hacia más de un año; la chica que Hermione creyó era muggle y que nunca volvería a ver. Esa misma chica, resultaba que era bruja y no sólo eso, además pasaría todo el año escolar ahí, con ella en Hogwarts. Su mente estaba viajando a mil kilómetros por hora, haciéndole muy difícil pensar racionalmente, a diferencia de sus siempre organizados y lógicos pensamientos. ¿Qué pasaría cuando inevitablemente se encontraran? ¿Era posible evitar a Fleur todo el año? ¿Fleur la habría reconocido incluso de espaldas? Tenía tantas preguntas que necesitaba que fueran respondidas, pero no podía saberlo.

Se quedó ahí sentada, perdida completamente en su mundo, con la mente desconectada del cuerpo hasta que una voz la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

"¿Hermione?", dijo Ginny, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la pelirroja que se encontraba parada con un semblante incomodo junto a la puerta de la sala.

"Ginny, yo…", se interrumpió mirando hacia las llamas de nuevo. "No quiero hablar"

"Bueno… alguien más si quiere", replicó la pelirroja un poco nerviosa, haciéndose a un lado. Hermione volvió a mirar hacia la entrada justo a tiempo para mirar a Fleur entrar. El poco aliento que estaba guardando la abandono en ese momento. No había visto la cara de Fleur en el gran comedor, pero ahí estaba, claramente iluminada por la luz de la chimenea. Había crecido sin duda, pero era inconfundible. Su cabello estaba peinado en una cola de caballo dejando al descubierto su elegante cuello. Por su parte el uniforme de Beauxbatons hacia que sus ojos azules resaltaran aun más, y Hermione se perdió rápidamente dentro de aquellos orbes cerúleos, y se encontró aun más desorientada que de lo que ya estaba.

La rubia caminó suavemente dentro de la habitación, lentamente movió su mirada de Hermione hacia las decoración de la sala. Ginny sólo estaba parada ahí un poco incomoda mirando a las dos brujas mayores. Fleur se movió al centro de la habitación mirando distraídamente al candelabro que se posaba por encima de ellas. Hermione continuó mirándola a ella, intentando encontrar algo que decir, desesperada por dejar de estar ahí sentada como una completa idiota. De todas maneras, fue Fleur la que habló primero.

"Ha pasado un buen tiempo, Madeimoselle Granger", dijo en un tono neutral. Hermione asintió lentamente, aun no le regresaba la voz. Fleur dudó por un momento antes de hablar otra vez. "Estoy aquí para tomar lo que es mío".

Hermione se quedó confundida durante un instante, antes de entender a que se refería la rubia. "Oh…", se maldijo internamente; por saludar de esa manera tan torpe a la otra chica, después de tanto tiempo. Se puso en pie y buscó dentro de su túnica, sacando el pequeño reloj. Lo miró durante un segundo mordiéndose el labio. "Lo siento… yo… manche de tinta la cadena". La expresión de Fleur era indescifrable; no tenía ninguna emoción en el rostro. Miró al reloj y camino hacia la morena.

"Yo… mmm… voy a dormir", dijo Ginny mientras se dirigía muy rápido hacia los dormitorios. Hermione se puso aun más nerviosa ahora que estaban solas. La trigueña no se atrevía a mirar a Fleur a la cara con el temor de verla enojada. Pero lo que pasó a continuación fue algo que sin duda no esperaba.

Sintió como unos delicados dedos se cerraban alrededor de su mano junto con el pequeño objeto. "No me refería al reloj", dijo Fleur en voz baja finalmente mostrando una expresión; una sonrisa. Y rápidamente antes de que Hermione pudiera decir una palabra, los labios de Fleur descendieron sobre los de ella.

Hermione se sintió volar, estaba segura de ello. El movimiento contra sus labios era lento y suave, sin ninguna señal de querer nada más, pero al mismo tiempo sin indicaciones de querer acabar. En segundos recuperó el sentido y le regresó el beso suavemente. Sintió la sonrisa de Fleur acrecentarse dentro del beso, al tiempo que sus brazos la fueron rodeando por la cintura. Se perdieron en ese beso; tan dulce, tímido de parte de Hermione pero escondiendo una ardiente pasión, finamente acompañado por el rumor de las llamas que las iluminaban.

El momento fue perfecto.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿A que no se lo esperaban? Me gusta cuando no hay problemas en el paraíso. **

Cualquier sugerencia en la traducción no duden en externarla, las criticas son bien recibidas. Ya saben, cualquier duda o aclaración yo se las respondo por aquí o por Tumblr. ¡Saludos!

(/odestafaberry)


	6. Los Campeones

**Hola, disculpen la tardanza, pero no tengo internet en casa u.u Gracias por su comentarios y espero recuperar mi internet pronto :D**

Bueno primero que nada esta es una historia de amor entre dos chicas.

La historia se centra en el libro cuatro de HP.

Esta historia es una traducción de la historia del usuario Metal-Panda-Alex. La historia original se llama Entwined y la pueden encontrar aquí: /s/6507212/1/Entwined

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Fleur fue la primera en separarse abriendo lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con la reacción de Hermione, quien aun tenía los labios entreabiertos al tiempo que también abría los ojos. Se miraron en silencio por un momento, luego fue Fleur la que habló.

"¿Por qué huiste?" preguntó en voz baja. Hermione tragó nerviosamente, incapaz de de apartar su mirada de aquellos orbes azul profundo.

"Yo…", sintió los brazos de Fleur fuertemente abrazados a su cintura, evitando que pudiera alejarse. "Tenía miedo"

"¿Eso es todo?" el tono de Fleur era de sorpresa. "Espere todo este tiempo…" dejó salir un resoplido. "¿Para escuchar que al amor de mi vida le dio miedo?"

"Fleur, tan solo tenía trece años," dijo Hermione delicadamente, "Creí que sólo era una atracción del momento"

"¿Tienes idea de lo que fue para mí?", saltó Fleur al tiempo que la abrazaba más fuerte. "Regresar a casa después de todo lo que sentí por ti en esa semana"

"Una semana, Fleur", le recordó Hermione. "Me estás diciendo que… ¿Qué te enamoraste de mi en tan sólo una semana?"

"¿Puedes decirme honestamente que tú no lo hiciste?" los ojos de la francesa parecía suplicantes, y Hermione se fue sintiendo cada vez más enervada.

"Yo…", finalmente fue capaz de mirar a otro lado. "Yo no, no puedo"

"Entonces ¿Por qué huiste?" Hermione devolvió su mirada al frente para encontrarse con los ojos de Fleur que comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. "No me importa que no me hayas dicho que eras bruja. Tampoco me importa que tan sólo haya sido una semana. Yo…" Ahora fue el turno de Fleur de apartar la mirada, intentando contener un sollozo.

"Fleur no llores" suplicó la castaña. Con su mano suavemente acomodó un mechón de cabello rubio detrás de su oreja. "Por favor…", contuvo sus propias lagrimas que amenazaban con salir por igual. "Yo… me odie… por dejarte ahí"

"¿Y ahora qué?", preguntó Fleur mirándola otra vez con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. "Dime qué quieres Hermione. Podemos estar juntas, justo como queríamos desde hace un año. O me puedo ir, volver al carruaje y no volverte a causar ningún problema mientras esté aquí"

"¿Por qué no podemos ser sólo amigas?" preguntó Hermione con el seño fruncido. Fleur parecía intranquila.

"¿Es eso lo que quieres?"

"¡No!" replicó la menor rápidamente. "Quiero decir si… pero no sólo eso… quiero decir que tú no me das alguna especie de opción intermedia y yo…"

Fleur puso un dedo sobre los labios de la otra chica obligándola a callar. "¿Qué es lo que quieres tú?"

"Yo…" respiro profundamente. "Quiero estar contigo, Fleur. Eso es todo lo que he querido desde que te conocí", se sintió bien por fin poder decir eso.

Los ojos de la francesa rebosaron de alegría aunque brillaban levemente por el efecto de las lágrimas. "Entonces eso es lo que tendrás" abrazó a Hermione fuertemente, apoyando su cabeza sobre el desordenado cabello de la morena. La más joven respondió al abrazo felizmente, abrazando a Fleur lo más fuerte posible.

Y luego casi al unisonó, ambas comenzaron a reír.

Hablaron por horas. A diferencia de la primera vez que se conocieron, ahora podía hablar libremente de cualquier cosa, podía decir absolutamente todo de sus respectivas vidas. Le tomó a Hermione casi toda la primera hora para aceptar completamente que estaba hablando con Fleur Delacour en la sala común de Gryffindor nada más y nada menos. Se pusieron más cómodas en el sillón, al final quedaron abrazadas muy juntas mirando hacia la chimenea.

Fleur le contó todo acerca de Beauxbatons, como le iba en los estudios y hasta como le estaba yendo a Gabrielle. Hermione la escuchó atenta, disfrutando de la compañía de la persona que la había impactado tanto desde el primer momento en que se conocieron. Ahora que el shock inicial de haberse encontrado a Fleur de nuevo había desaparecido, Hermione se sorprendió de descubrir lo bien que se llevaban, casi como si no se hubieran separado ni siquiera una semana. La sorpresa de volverla a ver ahora era reemplazada por el hecho de que al parecer ahora estaban saliendo o algo así, sin duda había sido un día de sorpresas.

**-XXX-**

"¿Hermione?"

Un pequeño zarandeo.

"Hermione despierta"

Otro zarandeo.

La castaña apenas y abrió los ojos, luego parpadeó rápidamente para intentar aclarar su visión. Estaba sentada en un sofá cerca de la chimenea, que ahora estaba apagada. Miró hacia lado causándose un dolor en el cuello, seguro que por la posición en la que había dormido. Ginny Weasley se encontraba sentada en el brazo del sillón, parecía divertida por algo. Hermione gruño y se sentó derecho al tiempo que masajeaba el cuello.

"¿Qué hora es?", preguntó.

"Casi las siete" contestó la pelirroja.

"¿Siete?" repitió Hermione. "¡Ginny, es sábado!"

"Y todos están muy emocionados por el cáliz de fuego", replicó Ginny. "Vine para despertarte antes de que todos comiencen a bajar y te encuentren aquí"

"Gracias", gruñó Hermione. Se puso en pie, segura de que cada hueso de su cuerpo crujió con ese movimiento. "Siento como si me hubieran lanzado un hechizo agotador".

"Bueno eso es porque dormiste aquí abajo y…"

"Espera", Hermione se lamentó internamente por no darse cuenta antes. "¿Dónde está Fleur?"

"¿Fleur?" Ginny levanto las cejas. "¿Con quién estabas soñando?"

"¿Soñando…?" replicó la castaña incrédula. Ginny sólo se rió.

"Estoy bromeando. Tu novia se fue cuando baje" dijo, "Me pidió que te dijera que te ve luego"

"Espera, ¿Te dijo que estamos saliendo?" preguntó la castaña, la pelirroja asintió.

"También te llamó de una manera; sonaba francés". Dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros, "Lo que fuera que significara, sonaba lindo. Hasta te dio un beso de despedida."

"Ustedes dos deben dejar de hablar de mí a mis espaldas", bromeó Hermione rodando los ojos, luego frunció el entrecejo. "Espera un momento…" miró a Ginny. "Ya recordé que tengo algo que discutir contigo Ginevra", se le acercó más. "¿Qué tanto le dijiste a Fleur ayer en la noche?"

"No sé de qué me hablas", contestó Ginny sonriendo divertida.

"Oh claro que si sabes; Fleur me dijo que me besó de inmediato porque sabía que yo no estaba saliendo con nadie", dijo la trigueña, "¿Cómo pudo ella saber eso?"

"No es mi culpa", se defendió Ginny aun sonriendo, "Ella me acorraló en el gran comedor. Se presentó conmigo; aunque no lo necesitaba, porque ya sabía que era ella por la forma en la que reaccionaste. Me preguntó que donde podía verte, así que la guie a la torre y la deje entrar. Desde el gran comedor hasta aquí fue una larga caminata, necesitábamos algo de qué hablar"

"¿Qué tanto le dijiste?", preguntó Hermione entrecerrando los ojos.

"¡Sólo lo _muchoooo_ que la amas!"

La velocidad en que Hermione hizo levitar un cojín hacia la cara de Ginny debió de haber sido en tiempo record.

**-XXX-**

Harry y Ron se encontraban en el vestíbulo observando a una gran cantidad de alumnos rodear el cáliz de fuego, mismos que vitoreaban cada vez que alguien de su casa se atrevía a poner su nombre. Un Ravenclaw de séptimo grado recibió un gran aplauso al alejarse del cáliz con una expresión nerviosa. Harry se unió a la celebración, contento porque varios alumnos de Hogwarts se unieran a la competencia y no fueran de Slytherin. Ron por su parte se encontraba tamborileando con los dedos un poco impaciente; después de haber decidido visitar a Hagrid, Hermione había insistido en llevar consigo algunas insignias de la P.E.D.D.O., ganándose algunas burlas de parte de Ron.

"¿Crees que todos los de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons ingresen su nombre?" musitó Harry mientras miraba a dos chicos de Durmstrang depositar sus nombres en el cáliz.

"Tienen que", contestó Ron. "De otra manera no estarían aquí ¿No crees?"

"Supongo", dijo Harry. "No son muchos los que vinieron de todas maneras"

"Me preguntó que pensaran los otros en sus escuelas", continuo Ron. "Deben de estar enojados porque ni siquiera podrán ver el torneo"

"¡Imagínate que tan grande tendría que ser el carruaje para traerlos a todos!", exclamó Harry, ambos rieron.

Mientras hablaban acerca de que tan grande tendría que ser el barco de los de Durmstrang para dar cabida a todo el cuerpo estudiantil, fueron interrumpidos por pasos rápidos que descendían de las escaleras de mármol. Era Hermione que corría escaleras abajo hacia ellos, con una caja de insignias bajo el brazo. "Justo a tiempo", dijo Ron rodando los ojos. "¿Realmente crees que Hagrid estará interesado?"

"Es el profesor de _Cuidado_ de las criaturas mágicas" replicó Hermione con irritación. "Es prácticamente su responsabilidad unirse"

"¿Cuántas de esas porquerías tienes?", preguntó Ron levantando una ceja hacia la caja. Hermione la levantó y abrió, revelando decenas de botones. Ron negó con la cabeza. "¿De verdad crees que conseguirás que tanta gente se una? Es más, ¿Cómo conseguiste tantas?"

"Un simple encantamiento multiplicador", replico Hermione molesta. Distraídos por su pequeña discusión, ninguno de los dos, ni Harry, notaron como alguien se acercaba a ellos o como todas las miradas se tornaron hacia ellos.

"¿Excusez-moi?" el trió dorado levantó la mirada para encontrarse con una sonriente Fleur Delacour, tan hermosa como siempre. "¿Qué son esos?"

"No son nada", se apresuro a contestar Ron interponiéndose entre la rubia y Hermione. "Nada interesante". Hermione estaba perpleja; Fleur parecía estar fingiendo que no se conocían. Como no habían discutido acerca de que tan abierta seria su relación, la rubia parecía estar jugando a lo seguro antes de que pudieran hablar acerca de ello. La castaña le concedió una sonrisa, sintiéndose de alguna manera orgullosa de saber que estaba saliendo con la chica que Ron no podía dejar de mirar como un idiota.

Fleur ignoró al pelirrojo, y lo rodeó un poco incomoda, sonriéndole a Hermione esperando por una respuesta.

"Oh, estos son botones para la P.E.D.D.O.", explicó Hermione, "Plataforma Elfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros." Fleur parecía interesada por lo que Hermione continuo hablando. "Los elfos domésticos son tratados como esclavos por la mayor parte del mundo mágico; trabajan sin pago alguno, no tienen vacaciones e incluso son maltratados por sus señores, a quienes no parece importarles simplemente por el hecho de que no son humanos"

Ron negó con la cabeza como disculpándose, esperando por supuesto que la rubia lo encontrara gracioso. Pero en lugar de ello, Fleur miró hacia las tantas insignias del cartón.

"¿Cuánto por una?" preguntó sonriendo. "¿Para afiliarse?"

"Umm, bueno la membrecía es de dos sickles, y también incluye tu entrada a futuras reuniones", expuso Hermione.

"Aquí tienes", dijo Fleur al tiempo que le daba las monedas, ambas sonrieron cuando sus manos se rosaron por un segundo. Hermione le dio el broche, mismo que la rubia no dudo en colocarlo sobre su chaqueta. "Merci… debería mmm, ¿Cómo se dice?... ¿Difundir la información?"

"Gracias", dijo Hermione radiante de alegría. "Eso sería fantástico"

"Siempre he apoyado la causa", dijo Ron bondadosamente poniéndose una mano sobre el pecho. "Lo que sucede con esos pobres elfos…" cerró los ojos y se palpo el corazón "Es terrible…"

Fleur asintió lentamente alzando una ceja. "Ya… ya veo"

"¡Fleur, nous serons en retard!", gritó una voz, proveniente de la puerta del castillo que daba a los jardines.

"¡Je serai là dans moment!" replicó Fleur sobre su hombro. Luego regresó su mirada a Hermione y sonrió de nuevo. "Merci otra vez". Luego dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y se fue junto con las demás estudiantes de Beauxbatons que a su vez seguían a Madame Máxime.

"Pero qué demonios…", murmuro Ron. "¿Qué acaba de pasar?"

"¿Antes o después de que hicieras el ridículo?" se burló Harry. Hermione se rió.

"Creo que acabas de ver la prueba de que esto…" levanto la caja de parches sosteniéndola frente a la cara de Ron "No es una pérdida de tiempo."

"Probablemente no quería ser grosera", dijo Ron restándole merito. "Ya sabes que dicen que los franceses son muy amables"

Harry negó con la cabeza. "¿Nos vamos ya?"

**-XXX-**

En su camino de regreso después de haber visitado a Hagrid, vieron a los de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons caminar hacia el castillo para el gran festín de Halloween; y por supuesto para saber por fin quienes serian los tres campeones para el torneo. A esa distancia Hermione no podía distinguir a Fleur, y los uniformes monocromáticos no ayudaban nada. Como siempre, Krum iba al frente con su abrigo extra lanudo al lado de Karkaroff, los demás los seguían de cerca. Ron comenzó con su charada usual acerca de Krum, y como estaba seguro de que sería él, el campeón de su escuela. Hermione por su lado, pasando al lado de Hagrid y Madame Máxime, por fin se dio cuenta de algo; la rubia había depositado su nombre en el cáliz de fuego. Ahora entendía porque había traído a Gabrielle hasta aquí, trajo a su hermana para presenciar el torneo, su torneo. Y las palabras de Dumbledore le resonaron en la mente; habían muerto personas en el torneo. Se estremeció al pensar en el riesgo que estaría corriendo su novia si es que era elegida.

Mientras entraban al gran comedor, los ojos de Hermione volaron hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw. Localizó a Fleur casi instantáneamente, sentada casi al final de la mesa cerca de la mesa de los profesores. Obligándose a dejar de mirarla, se sentó junto a Ron y Harry en la mesa de Gryffindor, escuchó la plática de los gemelos (que ya se encontraban sin barba), se hallaban discutiendo acerca del futuro campeón de Hogwarts. Mientras comían, Hermione no pudo evitar mirar hacia Fleur que hablaba animadamente con Cho Chang. Se sintió un poco rara al mirar a la rubia de esta manera, pero entre más intentaba concentrarse en su comida, más se distraía. Mientras Harry y Ron se encontraban ciertamente emocionados por conocer a los campeones, Hermione por su lado comenzaba a ponerse cada vez más nerviosa. La preocupación crece dentro de ella, golpeando cada parte de su ser, y Hermione teme que sea demasiado obvio. Como respondiendo a ello, Ginny coloca una mano en su hombro.

"¿Estás bien?", pregunta la pelirroja. "Te ves casi tan mal como anoche."

"Sólo un poco nerviosa, es todo", dice Hermione moviendo la cabeza. Ginny siguió la mirada de la trigueña para encontrarse con que estaba dirigiéndose a Fleur Delacour.

"Nerviosa de… ¿Qué la vayan a escoger?", susurró Ginny. Hermione asintió tragando su comida con dificultad. "Bueno no pensaste que ella vino aquí por la vista, ¿Verdad?", la mayor se encogió de hombros. "Era seguro que esperaba que la escogieran"

"Bueno es gracioso, porque no lo había considerado hasta ahora", replicó Hermione. "A partir de ahora tendré todo en plena consideración"

"Ah si, por cierto…" dijo Ginny sonriendo divertida. "¿Cómo va tu romance de cuento de hadas?"

"Muy graciosa", replicó Hermione.

"Bueno solo digo" dijo la pelirroja inocentemente. "Tan solo lleva un día aquí y ya están saliendo"

"Sabes que hay mucho más detrás de eso."

Sus platos se limpiaron, Dumbledore se puso en pie y comenzó su discurso, al tiempo que Hermione echaba un último vistazo hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw. Fleur se encontraba mirando al director atentamente, escuchando con cuidado las cualidades que debían reunir los campeones para ser elegidos. Hermione sintió un escalofrió; seguramente Fleur necesitaría esa información si ere elegida. Dumbledore movió su varita haciendo que todas las velas se apagaran, dejando para iluminarse sólo las calabazas y el cáliz de fuego mismo.

La atmosfera se volvió tensa; los constantes murmullos y susurros, se fueron convirtiendo en una especie de zumbido que se acoplaba a las constantes vibraciones que Hermione sentía en su cuerpo. Un jadeo colectivo se difundió por toda la sala al tiempo que las llamas azules del cáliz se tornaban rojas, había chispas bailando en el aire. Hubo una llamarada y un pedazo de pergamino salió volando. Dumbledore lo atrapó en el aire, y lo leyó cuidadosamente.

"¡El campeón de Durmstrang es Víctor Krum!" anunció. Hubo un aplauso feroz en toda la sala.

"¡No es de sorprenderse!" gritó Ron felizmente uniéndose a los vítores. Krum se levanta de la mesa de Slytherin entre felicitaciones de sus compañeros, luego camina hacia la mesa de profesores hasta desaparecer por una puerta que hay detrás. Hermione aplaude como todos los demás, pero su estomago se encuentra dando volteretas. Era seguro que el campeón de Hogwarts sería elegido al último, lo que quiere decir que el siguiente campeón es el de Beauxbatons. Sus ojos estaban puestos en la rubia que dejaba de aplaudir junto con todos los demás.

Las llamas se volvieron rojas de nueva cuenta, y un segundo trozo de pergamino voló hacia la mano de Dumbledore. El momento pareció eterno; Hermione ni se dio cuenta de que se encontraba fuertemente agarrada al borde de la mesa.

"¡La campeona de Beauxbatons es Fleur Delacour!"

El estridente aplauso le pareció raramente distante. Hermione miro como Fleur, aun usando su insignia de la PEDDO, le susurró algo al oído de su hermana antes de levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse hacia la mesa de profesores. Sin querer repetir su reacción de la noche anterior, Hermione se obligó a aplaudir junto con el resto de sus compañeros. A pesar de sus preocupaciones, no pudo evitar notar como las otras chicas de Beauxbatons parecían estar completamente devastadas, algunas incluso estaban llorando. Mientras Fleur desaparecía por la puerta, no pudo evitar sentir cierto orgullo al notar las reacciones de las caras a lo largo de la habitación. Volteó hacia Ginny, quien le sonrió, la pelirroja estaba contenta porque no fuera a haber otro 'incidente'.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la sala, incluso más tenso que el anterior; el siguiente campeón era el de Hogwarts. Muchos parecían inclinarse sobre sus asientos ansiosos por saber que diría el siguiente trozo de pergamino. De nuevo, las llamas se tornaron rojas, y Dumbledore tuvo el nombre en la mano.

"¡El campeón de Hogwarts es Cedric Diggory!"

La mesa de Hafflepuff estalló en aplausos, ahogando el descontento de Ron. Muchos de los otros estudiantes de Hogwarts también aplaudieron de todas formas, también los de Durmstrang y los de Beauxbatons, aunque menos contentos. Hermione aun con el shock de la selección de Fleur, se unió al aplauso colectivo. Ginny se inclino hacia ella.

"Te aseguro que Cedric no cuenta con tu apoyo", dijo sobre el estruendo de la otra mesa. Hermione sólo contesto con una sonrisa tímida. Cuando al fin los aplausos cesaron, Cedric ya había desaparecido por la puerta mucho rato antes. Dumbledore sonrió complacido mientras esperaba a que los estudiantes se callaran para hablar de nuevo.

"¡Excelente!" dijo poniendo sus manos juntas. "Bueno, ya tenemos a nuestros campeones. Y estoy seguro en que podemos contar con el apoyo de todos ustedes para animar a sus campeones, ya que su apoyo será de gran ayuda para los campeones y…"

Las palabras de Dumbledore fueron interrumpidas por otra llamarada de fuego rojo. Los estudiantes contuvieron un grito de asombro y miraron como otro pedazo de pergamino llegaba a las manos de Dumbledore. El director se aclaró la garganta.

"Harry Potter"

**-XXX-**

Fleur miró hacia las montañas nevadas desde el puente cubierto. Examinando la inestable estructura del mismo, estaba segura que sólo podía estar sostenido por medio de magia. La noche había caído hacia un rato, y comenzaba a sentirse una fuerte brisa helada. Miro hacia un lado para notar como una figura con túnica se acercaba.

"Estaba preocupada porque Gabrielle no te hubiera encontrado al terminar el festín," dijo Fleur mientras miraba a Hermione caminar hacia ella. La capa de la castaña ondeo con el viento al tiempo que se acerba más, su bufanda también parecía moverse con la brisa. "Debí haberle dicho a Modemoiselle Weasley donde te quería ver"

"Gabrielle parecía contenta de verme", contestó Hermione, temblando levemente al tiempo que se detenía frente a Fleur. "Su inglés está mucho mejor"

"Ella quiso aprender de inmediato, después de cómo la confundimos en nuestras vacaciones" explicó Fleur. Sonrió y abrazó a la otra chica. "Mmm… estuve esperando hacer esto todo el día"

"Pero no es lo más emocionante que hiciste hoy", replicó Hermione, devolviéndole el abrazo. "Creo que debo felicitarte"

"Merci beaucoup," contestó Fleur gratamente, luego se apartó un poco. "Tengo algo que preguntarte primero"

"Si, dime ¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Harry puso su nombre en el cáliz?" su tono era de total seriedad. Hermione había estado esperando hablar algo relacionado con Harry, y sabía que tenía que elegir sus palabras cuidadosamente; no iba a echar a perder su relación con Fleur que apenas comenzaba por un estúpido torneo.

"No lo sé" contestó honestamente. "Lo único que sé es que Dumbledore pensó en todo y no creo que Harry haya podido ver algo que el director no"

Fleur asintió mirando hacia otro lado por un momento. "Te creo" dijo después de un momento. "No te prometo que Madame Máxime lo haga, pero yo te creo"

"¿Qué pasó ahí dentro?" preguntó Hermione. "¿Qué dijeron?"

"Que Harry debe competir" explicó Fleur. "Madame Máxime y Karkaroff están enojados por la situación desde luego. Y no te mentiré, yo también lo estaba por un momento". Se recargó sobre la barandilla más cercana sin soltar la cintura de Hermione. "Pero todos están de acuerdo en que Harry debe competir"

"Es estúpido" dijo Hermione. "Tú no lo quieres ahí, los jueces no lo quieren ahí… ni siquiera él quiere estar ahí"

"¿No has hablado con él?" Fleur frunció el entrecejo. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

"No, no aun" respondió. Sonrió tímidamente, "Estoy aquí ¿No es así?"

"Es cierto" aceptó Fleur con una sonrisa.

"Aunque tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué no estás en el carruaje?" preguntó Hermione. "Creí que estarías celebrando con tus amigas"

"Sabes lo mucho que odio la atención" contesto Fleur. "Le dije a Madame Máxime que me sentía un poco cansada y necesitaba recostarme," sonrió divertida "Luego salté por la ventana"

"No te imagino saltando por la ventana" dijo Hermione intentando imaginárselo. "Eres demasiado delicada para algo así"

"Bueno…" la francesa se acerco peligrosamente. "Tal vez salté de la ventana delicadamente"

Las dos rieron, sus voces resonaron por la gran estructura del puente. Se miraron durante un momento, simplemente disfrutando de su mutua compañía. Luego un pensamiento llegó a Hermione y su sonrisa se quebró. "Fleur… hay algo que quería preguntarte"

"¿Oh?"

"Sólo… ¿Qué tan pública será esta relación?" preguntó Hermione. "Quiero decir, en este momento, sólo Ginny lo sabe"

"Eso depende enteramente de ti" replicó la rubia. "A mí en lo personal no me preocupa en la forma en la que la gente me vea. Incluso mis compañeras no estarán muy sorprendidas; voy a una escuela de chicas. Ahí es más factible que varias prefieran la compañía femenina. Aunque el hecho de que seas de Hogwarts… bueno van a tener que lidiar con ello. ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"No lo sé…" Hermione volvió a mirar hacia las montañas. "Nunca he estado en una relación antes, no es el hecho de que seas mujer. Es sólo que… como tú sabes, soy un poco reservada a veces. Necesito un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarme a esto, si eso está bien contigo claro"

"Está bien" dijo Fleur con una sonrisa. "Tenemos todo el año para hacerlo público. Aunque el torneo parece ser un problema…"

"Pero creí que el punto era la cooperación mágica internacional" dijo Hermione. "Seguro que nosotras somos un claro ejemplo de cooperación"

"¡Ha!" Fleur le lanzó una mirada incrédula. "Será difícil convencer a la gente de eso". Dijo al tiempo que temblaba levemente a causa del frio. "Para la mayoría, el torneo es acerca de qué escuela es mejor"

"¡Eso es ridículo!" replicó la morena. "Es sólo juego después de todo"

"Aunque lo sea, voy a ganarlo" dijo Fleur sonriendo ampliamente. Hermione parecía insegura, pero la otra rubia seguía sonriendo. "Al tiempo que me mantengo lo más a salvo que pueda por supuesto", Hermione levantó una ceja y la expresión de Fleur se tornó seria. "Ma chéri, ¿Por qué arriesgar mi vida por un trofeo y un poco de dinero, cuando te tengo a ti esperándome?"

Hermione sonrió y asintió, mientras un tono rosado aparecía en sus mejillas. "Eso sonó encantador" dijo a regañadientes. Fleur soltó una risita.

"Me conoces tan bien" dijo la rubia, y se rió de nuevo. Hermione miró su reloj.

"Deberíamos de volver, es bastante tarde" dijo. Fleur asintió totalmente de acuerdo.

"Oui. No quiero meterte en problemas" Fleur tomó su mano y se encaminaron juntas por los jardines.

"Oh, y perdón por Ron" dijo Hermione recordando su encuentro en la mañana. "Él esta como que enamorado de ti"

"No hay porque disculparse" replicó la rubia. "Estoy acostumbrada a que los chicos me vean así. De hecho…" lo consideró por un momento antes de seguir. "…hay otra razón por la que me uní a tu sociedad de elfos"

"¿Cómo?" Hermione parecía confundida. Cerca del carruaje, se detuvieron mirándose frente a frente.

"Supongo que tiene que ver más con los derechos de todos aquellos que no son humanos o completamente humanos" dijo. "Hermione…" Fleur respiró profundamente. "Soy un cuarto Veela. Es por eso que todos los chicos me miran así"

Hermione se quedó mirando a la otra chica por un momento, absorbiendo esta nueva información. Realmente nunca se había preguntado por qué tantas personas miraban así a Fleur, porque ella misma la encontraba muy atractiva, claro ahora tenía más sentido. También podría explicar porque el IQ de Ron disminuía increíblemente cada vez que la rubia estaba cerca.

"¿Es eso un problema?" el tono de Fleur estaba impregnado con miedo . Hermione regresó de su mundo.

"¿Qué? ¡No!" la rubia sonrió. "No, sólo estaba pensando en que todo tiene sentido ahora"

"Oui" asintió la bruja francesa. "Desafortunadamente el hecho de que mi sangre de Veela este tan diluida hace que no la pueda controlar" sonrió. "De todas maneras, como bien sabrás, el efecto sólo funciona en hombres, entonces me temo que lo que sientes por mí es real"

Hermione sonrió. "Supongo que tendré que aceptarlo"

"Bien" dijo Fleur acariciando la mejilla de Hermione. "Entonces es hora de ir a dormir"

"Oh, antes de que te vayas" empezó a decir Hermione. Llevo sus manos a su cuello y se quitó la bufanda, la tomo entre sus manos y se la dio a Fleur. "Quédate con esto", la rubia la tomó confundida. "Los pañuelos que ustedes llevan son muy delgados; creí que necesitarías algo más caliente"

"Eres increíble" dijo Fleur acomodándose la bufanda. "Pero… ¿Qué pensaran los demás?"

"Sólo pensaran que es un regalo de algún admirador de Gryffindor" Hermione sonrió. "Nunca sospecharan nada"

"Siempre tienes la respuesta a todo" dijo la francesa sonriendo. Tomo a la otra chica y la atrajo hacia sí para abrazarla fuertemente. "Intentaré verte mañana, mon amour"

"Hablaré con Harry" dijo Hermione. "Entonces sabré si está diciendo la verdad"

Fleur asintió. "Sólo recuerda…" dijo con tono serio. "Estaré esperando el apoyo de mi novia en el torneo"

"Oh ya vete a dormir" replicó Hermione dándole un empujoncito divertido. Fleur se rió y le dio a Hermione un beso rápido en los labios. Se fue con dirección al carruaje de Beauxbatons diciendo adiós con la mano hasta que desapareció de la vista.

Hermione se quedó parada ahí un momento, sintiendo un calor agradable a pesar de que había regalado su bufanda. Esto de tener novia era algo a lo que sin duda, se acostumbraría rápidamente.

**¿Excusez-moi?**

**¡Fleur, nous serons en retard!: ¡**Fleur, vamos a llegar tarde**! **

**¡Je serai là dans moment!: ¡**estaré ahí en un momento!

**Merci beaucoup: **muchas gracias

**Ma chéri: **mi bebé

**mon amour: **mi amor

* * *

**Eso es todo por el momento chicos, espero no tardar mucho en subir el siguiente capítulo. Hasta pronto. **

**(/odestafaberry)**


End file.
